


Нью-Йорк никуда не денется

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Cлишком много цифр для одного маленького отпуска.





	Нью-Йорк никуда не денется

— Пятница, бронируй! — скомандовал Тони, и в груди у него будто надулся воздушный шарик. Он совершенно забыл это чувство — предвкушение чего-то очень хорошего. Три дня в Венеции с человеком, в которого влюблён — это определённо что-то очень хорошее.

— Погоди, — Стивен встал с дивана — так резко, что Тони едва успел придержать кружку с кофе, которую украдкой прислонил к его бедру, — и отошёл к окну. Зачем? За окном серый дождь и всё та же Бликер-стрит, что и всегда. — Давай как-нибудь в другой раз.

Шарик беззвучно лопнул.

— Мы же еле отвоевали эти три дня каникул, — Тони пытается склеить резиновые ошмётки. — В другой раз Вонг потребует взятку посерьёзнее, чем три коробки пончиков, а Хилл обещала, как только вернусь, запереть меня на Базе до самого Рождества, пока не утвержу тонну документации.

— Три дня в Нью-Йорке — тоже хорошо. Никакой мороки со сменой часовых поясов, — ну-ну, и это говорит ему человек, который живёт практически одновременно в двух полушариях и не страдает по этому поводу. — Я сто лет не был в музее Метрополитен. На Кони-Айленд — вообще никогда, представляешь? Слышал, там есть какие-то карусели.

Зато Тони там был, не так уж давно, когда на карусели рухнул его грузовой самолёт, набитый инопланетными пушками, и чуть не придавил Питера. Нет, он пока не хочет на Кони-Айленд. Он хочет в Венецию, где в последний раз был ещё до афганской пещеры, а с человеком, который что-то значит, не был никогда — если, конечно, не считать детства, но самые приятные воспоминания почему-то стираются из памяти быстрее прочих.

— Нью-Йорк никуда не денется, раз уж не делся, когда у него были шансы. А Венеция превращается в Атлантиду со скоростью два сантиметра в год.

— Два миллиметра. — Вот же зануда! — Нью-Йорк, между прочим, тоже.

Стрэндж сел на подоконник. В Храме высокие старомодные подоконники, такие же, как в доме, где Тони вырос. Он забирался туда, когда злился или был слишком расстроен, чтобы найти занятие поинтереснее, чем смотреть на стриженные по линейке кусты. 

Их он зачем-то помнит.

Тони поднялся и подошёл к большому окну с другой стороны, по дороге смахнув голограмму с городом, зависшим между лазоревым небом и серебряной водой.

— Стивен, в чём дело? 

Стрэндж сосредоточенно разглядывал улицу. Тони прислонился к стене, давая понять, что не торопит, но и с места не сдвинется, пока не дождётся нормального ответа.

— Ладно, поговорим о слоне в комнате, — пробормотал Стрэндж и повернулся наконец к нему. — Насколько я помню из своей прошлой жизни, президентский люкс в Палаццо Гритти стоит четырнадцать тысяч за ночь. В этой жизни половину означенной суммы я заработаю за... — он на секунду прикрыл глаза. — За один год, одиннадцать месяцев и два дня, при условии, что создания из иных измерений будут забредать в дома и в головы честных горожан ежедневно, а пострадавшие вместо психотерапевтов и риелторов станут обращаться за консультацией к сомнительному магу по вызову.

Тони сделал в уме обратный расчёт. Выходит, та сумма, которую Стрэндж берёт за свои консультации — только потому, что люди тщательнее следуют рекомендациям, когда они достались им не бесплатно, — составляет десять баксов. К слову, с последней такой «консультации» Стрэндж вернулся в крови и неделю не мог толком спать. А ещё отказывается получать зарплату из его фонда, как все Мстители, вешая ему на уши какую-то жидкую дзен-буддистскую лапшу. 

Правда, к повторению этого разговора Тони пока не был готов. Но слона, как известно, можно съесть по частям. 

— Мы же договорились: с меня жильё, с тебя трансфер.

Может, получится так? У Стрэнджа пунктик на договорённостях.

— Открыть портал занимает одну секунду. И к слову, через портал можно в любой момент вернуться в собственную спальню.

Тони оторвался от стены и сел на подоконник напротив Стрэнджа. И кто только придумал делать подоконники такими высокими и такими длинными?

— Каждую секунду в мире продаётся семь целых восемьдесят четыре сотых «Старкфона», а я разработал для него начинку всего один раз, затратив на это три часа, и теперь ежесекундно получаю тысячи долларов из воздуха, — Стрэндж открыл было рот, но Тони предупреждающе выставил ладонь. Знает он все его аргументы. — Научиться открывать портал за одну секунду тоже занимает сотни часов. — Тони придвинулся ближе. — Но всё это совершенно неважно. Знаешь, что важно?

— Что? — Стрэндж посмотрел на него исподлобья своими лазорево-серыми глазами.

Может, Тони и зря на что-то надеется. Два немолодых, не самых лёгких в обращении человека, со своими уязвимыми сторонами, сочетающимися не самым удачным образом; один предыдущие отношения провалил, другой, похоже, толком не имел вовсе… 

Впрочем, к чёрту. 

Если жизнь его хоть в чём-то ещё не разубедила, так это в том, что стоит хотя бы попытаться.

— Я ужасно хочу с тобой в Венецию, — сказал Тони, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха. — Пить лучший в мире эспрессо и смотреть, как ты стонешь от удовольствия. Гонять на моторке по лагуне. Хочу слушать с тобой хор местных ангелов из-под самого купола Сан-Марко, куда нас пустит сторож, который сорок лет назад поймал меня за ухо, и мы подружились. Хочу до ночи шляться по мостам, набережным и подворотням и целоваться с тобой как подросток, и чтобы ты шпарил по памяти какую-нибудь «Божественную комедию» так, что Эминем бы удавился от зависти, и до нас совершенно никому не будет дела — мало ли в этом городе сумасшедших американских туристов. Хочу под утро вернуться в отель и выйти на крышу прямо из номера — знаешь, там есть такая терраса, с которой ты можешь видеть всё, а тебя видят только звёзды. Хочу сидеть с тобой на перилах, пить самое дешёвое местное вино прямо из бутылки и смотреть, как начинается день — самый обычный новый день, и чтобы пахло солью, сыростью, ладаном и булочками, которые пекут на рассвете прямо под окнами. А потом упасть поперёк гигантской кровати шестнадцатого века, до того вымотанными, что сил не хватит даже на минет, зато весь следующий день из неё не вылезать. И я бы, — кажется, у него осталось ещё немного воздуха, а Стрэндж, вроде бы, всё ещё на него смотрит, — я бы чувствовал себя самым богатым человеком в мире, и вовсе не потому, что мне ничего не стоит выложить несколько тысяч за комнату с видом, а потому, что я могу разделить всё то, что люблю, с тем... — зато, похоже, у него закончились в кои-то веки слова, кроме одного, которое он пока совершенно не готов произносить, ведь он совершенно не готов увидеть реакцию. — Потому что если бы не ты… — «Если бы не ты, всех этих глупостей попросту некому было бы хотеть, а этот красивый храбрый город не начинал бы готовиться к ежегодному карнавалу», чуть не говорит он, а это не лучший аргумент в дискуссии о каникулах, но прежде чем Тони успевает сказать «Ладно, забей», раз уж он не может незаметно стянуть с шеи Стрэнджа магический Глаз и стереть этот беспомощный монолог из истории Вселенной, Стрэндж говорит:

— Четыре ноль семь. 

Четыре.  
Ноль.  
Семь.

Цифры гулко стукаются друг об друга во внезапно опустевшей голове.

Роуди всё жалуется, что Тони в своей речи пропускает столько промежуточных звеньев, что половину его умозаключений приходится разматывать как клубок. Надо будет обрадовать старика, что он отмщён за все эти годы.

— Прости, что?..

— В пятницу после обеда я зайду за тобой в четыре ноль семь, — сказал Стрэндж, легко поднимаясь с подоконника. — Будь готов.

В другой раз Тони непременно уточнит ещё и про миллисекунды и скажет в отместку что-нибудь остроумное насчёт его зацикленности на деталях. Но сейчас сил у него хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть, и взявшись за протянутую руку, встать ногами на твёрдый пол.

 

* * *

— Это не Венеция, — выдохнул Тони, когда дар речи к нему вернулся. Здесь, впрочем, тоже было много неба и воды. То есть, если не считать крохотный островок, на который они шагнули из его кабинета через портал Стрэнджа, здесь не было ничего кроме неба, усеянного незнакомыми звёздами, и фиолетово-чёрной воды, в которой мелкими бриллиантами рассыпаны были их отражения. 

Стрэндж позади него тихо усмехнулся:

— Решил заскочить по дороге. 

— По дороге… — эхом отозвался Тони. — Что это за место? 

— Хотел бы я знать, но насколько мне известно, эту галактику в наши телескопы не видно, а на этой планете ещё не было никого, кто мог бы дать ей название. Я и то попал сюда случайно — ошибся с локализацией одного демона этак на пару сотен световых лет. Хочешь — назови сам, ты же любишь нарекать имена. Впрочем, — Тони почувствовал, как ладони Стрэнджа легли на его плечи, — интереснее, как ты назовёшь то, что будет через… три, два, один!

Сначала Тони показалось, что небо надумало упасть в воду — потому что отражения звёзд в океане стали вдруг стремительно расти, и если бы не ровное дыхание Стивена, если бы не его руки, он бы, пожалуй, заорал. Но тут отражения начали подниматься из воды, и шевеля длинными тонкими хвостами, плавно поплыли вверх — как большие воздушные шары, наполненные вместо воздуха светом. Сотни, тысячи, до самого горизонта.

— Тут это нормально, — тихо проговорил Стивен ему на ухо. — Что-то вроде летающих флуоресцентных медуз. Для тебя, может, слишком доисторическое зрелище...

— Это самое красивое из странных зрелищ, которые я видел в своей жизни, — твёрдо сказал Тони. — Имей в виду, что завтра тебе придётся это повторить. И послезавтра. Но…

Он развернулся к Стивену, хоть оторвать взгляд от этих штук, которые прекрасно проживут без дурацких названий, было непросто. 

— Это не потому, что я хочу сравнять счёт, — опередил его Стивен. А он, оказывается, тоже знает все его аргументы. — А потому, что я… — Стрэндж отвёл взгляд, а потом задрал голову. — Когда я неделю назад оказался здесь и увидел эти штуки, то первым делом подумал — вот бы показать их тебе. Новая, знаешь ли, для меня мысль. 

— И как она тебе? — осторожно поинтересовался Тони. Высоко над ними шарики начинали гаснуть — будто кто-то на небе медленно поворачивал выключатель.

— Чувствую себя самым богатым человеком в этом секторе Вселенной, — Стрэндж скользнул губами по его щеке и шагнул к краю островка. — А теперь нам пора отсюда сматываться: когда они погаснут, то повалятся обратно в воду и устроят цунами, а я хочу обещанный эспрессо и чтобы ты хотя бы подумал о минете.

— Там было много чего между! — возмутился Тони.

Стрэндж разрезал руками ткань пространства. В золотой прорехе на фоне полыхающего неба показалось белое кружево собора.

— Не волнуйся, я запомнил все пункты, но у меня есть несколько небольших коррективов и ряд существенных дополнений.

В этом Тони даже не сомневался.


End file.
